This invention relates to a haircutting appliance and more particularly to those appliances which are connected to vacuum sources to carry away hairs of a subject cut by the appliance.
Vacuum connected haircutting appliances have been favored by consumers as well as by barbers, for many reasons, one of which is that such appliances provide a clean and efficient way of cutting and disposing of cut hairs. Since many, if not most, homes and shops have vacuum cleaners such haircutting appliances are readily utilizable in many places. There are a significant number of prior art vacuum connected haircutting appliances, but they have not been commercially successful. Among other reasons is that the appliances are difficult to use, or they do not operate efficiently or the complexity of the appliance make the cost of producing same beyond an acceptable price for many consumers, or the maintenance of the appliance discourages use after the initial purchase.
Some of the prior art appliances are found in U.S. Patents set forth in the present applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,102 which discloses and claims a haircutting appliance connected to a vacuum source. Applicant's prior patent utilizes scissor blades or shears which are actuated to cut hairs by a pair of solenoids connected to an electrical source. An electric switch is provided on the handle of the appliance to energize the solenoids to effect the movement of the scissor blades to cut hair entering the haircutting compartment.